We Are Forever, I Tell You
by CRAZYAJ2013
Summary: Stevie likes Zander. Does he like her back? You need to read to find out... R&R please! GO ZEVIE!
1. Chapter 1

**We're Forever, I Tell You**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own HOW TO ROCK!**

**STEVIE'S POV**

I walked in our band room. The first thing I saw was, Zander flirting with another girl. Ugh. "Hey, can you guys take it outside!" I yelled. They looked at me with surprised faces. "Uh, I mean, Hey Zander. Hey, who ever you are." I said in a sweet voice. "Is something wrong Stevies?" Zander asked. "Nothin'! Can a girl talk in-in a sweet v-voice?" I stuttered. "Uh, I guess. But if you're not comfort-"

"No! I'll just leave and go find Kasey!" I said and walked out of the room. I then felt someone put their hand over my mouth. "What the-" I yelled. "SSHH! Its me, Kasey!"

"KASEY!" I yelled.

**A/N: Well, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Live TV

**We're Forever, I Tell You**

**Chapter 2: Live TV**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own HOW TO ROCK!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with the second chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**ZANDER'S POV**

**I'm so confused. Stevie keeps ignoring me. What's wrong with me? Do I have a noticeable zit? I looked in the mirror. Nothing. I invited a girl, who I don't even know her name, to hear Gravity 5 sing. "So, you wanna make-out?" she asked. "Uh, no thanks. I need to go find someone. "Hey, Zander!" Kevin and Nelson greeted, as they came in. "Dude, do you know what's wrong with Stevie? She looked upset when she passed by us." Nelson said. "I need to go find her." I said, and started heading out the door. "So, what's your name?" I heard Kevin ask the girl. "None of your business." I heard the girl respond, clearly annoyed.**

"**Stevie?" I called out walking through the hallways, "Stevie-".**

"**Come on, admit it, Stevie. You like Zander." I heard a voice say, that sounded much like Kasey. "No. I don't like him that way. Well, sort of…." I heard, Stevie say. I don't mean to eavesdrop, but this is the only way to find out what's wrong with my Stevie. "Ok, fine! I do like him. There, I might as well announce it to the world! I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND NAMED, ZANDER ROBBINS!" Stevie yelled. I froze. Stevie likes me? "Shh! Are you going to tell him?" Kasey asked, excitedly. "I was, but seeing him flirt with other girls, makes me sick." Stevie sadly said. "And anyways, he likes Molly. They probably meant for each other." Stevie explained. "No, Stevie, don't say that! You know you and Zander are forever. Just face it. It's the truth." Kasey said, "Stevie are you crying?".**

"**No."**

"**It looks like you are."**

"**Shut up!" Stevie yelled in frustration.**

**I heard the door open. 'Uh-oh' I thought, as I started looking for a place to hide. But it was too late. As soon as she came around the corner and saw me, her eyes started tearing up more. "Stevie…" I trailed off. Then she ran back into the band room. Kasey was right behind her. "I heard everything." I whispered. "So, you know now?" Kasey asked. I nodded my head.**

"**Do you like her back?" Kasey asked, hopefully. "Of course, I do! I mean, to me, Stevie is special to me. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I will do anything to be with her." I explained, truthfully. Kasey smiled. "I'm glad you like her back." Kasey said. "Nu-uh, I don't 'Like' her. I love her." I corrected, as Kasey smiled wider. She squealed in happiness. "You guys are meant for each to other!" Kasey exclaimed. "Yeah. Now, come on, we have get ready for our gig for tomorrow. On live TV." I said.**

**STEVIE'S POV- Next Day**

**As we were getting ready to perform live on TV, I saw Zander talking to Molly. That just makes me sick. "Stevie!" Kasey yelled. "W-what happened?" I asked, alarmed. "You ready?" Kasey excitedly asked. "Yeah…" I said, with a fake smile.**

**20 Minutes Later…**

**After playing our last song for the night, I was exhausted. Performing on live national TV, and knowing that millions of people are watching, is just tiring. "Well, I just have one more thing to say, for tonight." Zander announced, over the microphone. "I know he's going to call me up stage!" I heard Molly say, in the audience. I rolled my eyes. "Uh, Stevie? Can you over here for a sec?" Zander asked, as everyone's eyes were turned to me. I walked over to him. "What's wrong?" I asked. At the corner of my eye, I saw Molly stomping away. Zander grabbed my hand, and leaned on me. 'Is this really happening? Or am I dreaming?' I thought, as I leaned in more. When our lips met, I felt sparks fly all over like the 4****th**** of July. I heard everyone cheering, clapping, and whistling. When we separated, Zander said in the microphone, "Stevie, I love you.".**

**Everyone said 'Aw' when he said that. "Zander, I love you too." I said into the microphone, as people went crazy again. I kissed Zander again. I heard Kasey squealing in happiness. Everything worked out in the end, on LIVE TV. And I was happy.**

"**Hey, Zander." I said, once we were back stage.**

"**We're forever, I tell you." I said, smiling.**

"**That is 100% true, Stevie." Zander responded, grinning.**

**I'll never forget, this amazing day.**

**A/N: Today, after school day ended, this guy was waiting outside for girlfriend. It was her birthday today, so he bought her:**

**10 balloons that all say 'I love You' and 'Happy Birthday!', **

**A giant stuffed teddy bear, and when I mean giant I mean its probably bigger then my younger brother,**

**A box of chocolate,**

**And some red roses.**

**Everyone was outside waiting for her. It took her 5 min., but it was worth seeing her reaction. Those 2, make a good couple. And they been dating for almost 5 years! Wow.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review! KK, Bye! ****J**

**-CRAZYCat2012**


End file.
